The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for performing treatments in physiologic passages, and particularly for performing treatments involving the use of chemical, biological, etc. agents in a selected portion of a blood vessel.
As disclosed in my copending applications and patent, a variety of abnormal conditions associated with physiologic passages can be treated by bringing a selected chemical, biologic, or genetic agent into contact with the wall of the passage or with obstructing material which has developed on the passage wall. For this purpose, a region of the passage may be isolated, while the fluid normally carried by the passage is permitted to continue to flow past the isolated region. Such apparatus permits a variety of treatments to be performed in an effective manner.